


Crimson

by ugliegay



Series: Haikyuu drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic Ushijima Wakatoshi, Drabble, M/M, fall - Freeform, idk just some weird introspection bs have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugliegay/pseuds/ugliegay
Summary: Satori meets Ushijima after practice.





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a drabble collection for hq and I was really having some feelings about how beautiful tendou is

Satori dyes his hair twice a year. With the turn of summer into fall his black roots slip back into a fiery red, dripping like an oversaturated sunset. He stands in the last remaining rays of light, an auburn scarf wrapped around his neck and a small bouquet of poppies he had picked from his neighbor's backyard. When Wakatoshi sees him, his expression is drawn up in silent contemplation.

What him and Satori have isn't conventional. Their arrangement is a carefully planned out combination of platonic and romantic and Wakatoshi has never been too keen on the romantic side. They are different, the two of them.

But in a way, it works.

Strands of red bounce around Satori’s head like a deformed halo. Wakatoshi knows that he's been spotted by the way that uncanny smile props up on Satori’s face as if it belongs there.

“There he is.” Satori moves with a strange sort of grace. In three languid strides, he's there by Wakatoshi’s side, lacing their fingers together. A small breeze ruffles crimson strands onto Satori’s forehead. “Miracle boy, Wakatoshi!”

“Hello, Satori.” Clipped and firm, as always.

“My place or yours?” Satori’s question is familiar. It feels like home. Wakatoshi immediately knows his answer.

They walk onward into the brisk fall twilight. Golden rays make Satori look as if he belonged with the rainbow of leaves on the ground.

“Yours,” Wakatoshi responds, not a sliver of uncertainty in his voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed
> 
> Give me haikyuu drabble prompts my tumblr is @snoftviktor and my twitter is @ugliegay


End file.
